Thinking of the Sea
by Lendrix
Summary: Returning from a school trip Hallie, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, is bombarded with everything her parents have tried to protect her from; how will she react to the revelation of the world behind the Mist, and why is she considered vital to this world
1. Hallie's fate

**Thinking of the Sea**

**Prologue**

"Annabeth you did a great job, just look at our daughter." I said joyfully, yet trying to take into account that she was still weak.

"Oh, Percy, She's beautiful" she replied "but what's this" she said with a suspicious look taking over her face "she's got someone's sea-green eyes… hopefully the seaweed-brain doesn't come as part of the package, or you'll be in trouble" she said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said defensively "I take offence to that" she rolled her eyes "plus, I definitely see some golden strands of hair on her head, so that means she's got your brains" I said in a silly manner.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" she questioned, ridiculing my sense in a whimsical fashion "yep, she definitely must not have your brains" she finished

We stood there for a while, admiring our child. I remembered how whilst Annabeth was still pregnant, we were told to visit the Oracle of Delphi, my friend, Rachel. Apparently, Olympus was ringing with great expectations for the child of the two heroes of Olympus. I remembered Rachel's rasping, tripled-over voice; her glowing green eyes, as she uttered the next great prophecy.

"_The child of the Sea and of the Owl"_

"_None other owns a fate so foul"_

"_The old god's murmurs which few can hear"_

"_The cause of immortal fear"_

"_Those who choose to brave the threat"_

"_May save the world from certain death"_

"_Or doom the world to darkness eternal"_

"_Like the days of old, with nothing carnal"_

I shook my head 'this is not time to be thinking about such things' I told myself.

We had decided that her name would be Hallie, 'Thinking of the Sea', the perfect name for a child descended from Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Poseidon, god of the Sea. That a child could be descended from those two, is a miracle in itself. And because of this peculiar heritage, we have come to a decision that we were about to share with our fiends and family.

Almost everyone was present; my mum and her new husband, Paul Blofis. Annabeth's Dad and step-mom. My best friend Grover, standing awkwardly as he usually does when he wears those fake feet to hide his Satyr feet, restricting movement. The greatest teacher I've ever had, Chiron, he also had to come in his magical wheelchair, to hide his lower horse-half, as we are in a mortal hospital. Thalia, as young as ever, had taken time off her duties as a hunter, to be with her best friend Annabeth.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late" a voice from behind the door said. Nico came in with his very pregnant girlfriend Terrie Aster, a daughter of Demeter.

Everyone was around Hallie and I heard Thalia joking with Annabeth saying "see, if you had become a hunter, you wouldn't have gone through all this pain" Annabeth simply laughed it off, but I didn't find it funny in the least bit.

Nico came up to me, "congrats Perce" he said

"You should be telling that to her" I replied, gesturing to Annabeth. "Anyway, congrats to you Nico, I hope my daughter and yours can be good friends"

"Same here" he said "at least they'll be in the same grade".

I took a look at Terrie and said "It's like father like son, right Nico, to think you'd both fall in love with daughters of Demeter"

"That's just how we are" he chuckled.

"I can't imagine the goddess of the harvest being too pleased about it though" I joked

"Well, she didn't exactly give me her blessings" he said jokingly, but I'm sure he meant what he said. "Speaking of parental troubles" he continued "I don't see Athena or Poseidon"

"Well their dispute has, sort of, escalated, especially as their grandchild may be the child of prophecy" I removed the joyous tone from my voice, as I remembered how after the war, my dad had requested help from Olympus in rebuilding his kingdom; however Athena had a hand in the request being rejected, something about how "someone who doesn't respect the sacred place of others, doesn't deserve help in the reconstruction of his" and with most of the other Olympians siding with her (namely Demeter, due to past grievances against my father) it was rejected. Since then their relationship has just spiralled down from worse to worse, and their relationship wasn't exactly buddy-buddy in the first place.

"It's best that they're not here anyway, we don't want a godly war in the middle of Manhattan, now do we?" I questioned. Nico shook his head "This has something to do with why we asked everyone to come here anyway" I said. I walked over to Annabeth and held her hand. She looked at me and understood what was about to happen.

I cleared my throat. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards us.

"Me and Annabeth, w-well we've been thinking" I stammered. It was almost as awkward as when we told the news that we were getting married. That day always replayed in my head whenever I was in an awkward moment or situation, it had become my standard for all things awkw-

"Seaweed-brain!" Annabeth yelled, jarring me from my memory "must I do everything by myself?" Everyone simply giggled at the perfect couple that we were.

"Well we've been thinking" I repeated "and we decided something… but everyone, please, calm down" everyone seemed to brace themselves, sensing the edge in my voice. "We decided that we might not tell Hallie about her fate" confusion seemed to wash over their faces "at least not until the fatal age" I quickly added.

Chiron seemed to be the only one to regain his composure enough to calmly say "Percy, I don't seem to be able to find the wisdom behind this decision" he shot a glance at Annabeth "surely it would be wiser, to have her know her fate, as to be prepared for it" Leave it to Chiron to pick at the problem we had when deciding.

"Well Chiron" I said "that's true and all, but we already thought that through" heck, if your wife's a daughter of Athena every decision you make is well thought-through. "Let's assume she was trained at camp, what cabin would she stay at?" yeah, that sounded as silly to me as it must have to everyone else, but I continued "that's just an example of what I want to say, imagine how angered one of our parents would be, if she were to choose the other as a patron. Imagine the carnage that would follow, we all know how the gods are" I said this reeling back in my head on the countless stories Annabeth told me about the gods, of how Zeus, swallowed Athena's mother when he learned that a son born of them would overthrow him. Cra-paranoid right. ( the C word, is a big no-no).

"Even now, they can't put their differences aside for the sake of their grandchild." 'And if she chooses none?' I could tell that Chiron was about to ask this very question, so I carried on. "If she chooses none, even I can see that throughout her life our parents will constantly be sending "divine signals" to try and persuade her. Having to choose between her grandparents is not a weight I want on her shoulders until she can handle it, not to mention the issue with the prophecy, that's just too much altogether." I was on a roll now. "I remember when I almost gave up all my responsibilities, on…" my voice was trailing of but I blurted out "On Ogygia because they were too much!"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part, and I could feel Annabeth's grip on my hand tighten slightly, but I couldn't stop, however I did calm down a little and when I realised I was almost shouting I softened my voice. "We came to this decision, because the best we can do for her, is to let her enjoy a normal life as long as possible, sure monsters will eventually sense that she's different, but we'll always be there to watch over her." I stopped and looking at all the sympathetic, speechless faces I said "so that's why we wanted to ask you guys for your help, in keeping her safe from monsters and… from her fate"

Grover was the first to break the spell of speechlessness "no problem Perce" he said "of course we'll help", now everyone one seemed to be pitching in

Terrie and Nico said "and we can get our child to help as well, luckily they can go to the same school"

Thalia seemed enthusiastic when she said "it might be weird to have an aunt who remains 16, even when you reach and pass it, but I'll help in any way I can, and I'll tell the hunters to look out for her whenever they can"

We all turned to Chiron and he simply sighed. I guess he's already accepted that there's no changing our minds when they are made up. "I guess I'll ask the same of the campers". He seemed to remember something when raised his brows "I do hope you're going to tell your parents about this"

'Damn you Chiron!' I thought. I was so hoping we would not have to do that, but I conceded. We'd have to do it eventually anyway. "Yes Chiron" I said, like a child telling his mom he'd brushed his teeth "we're just about to".

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my story, i have a clear idea where I want to take it, for example, in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that, I'll be moving to Hallie's POV, after all the story is all about her, and even though it's very long, this is just the prologue. So thank You for Reading and I hope you review to tell me anywhere i'm lacking in (e.g. does Percy seem far too OOC to You or is it just me.)<strong>

**P.S. I was thinking of adding, for the next chapter, the very awkward discussion, where Percy breaks the news to Poseidon, but that would just extend the prologue and awkward really isn't my forte so unless people want to read it (they need to say so) I might just skip it and start Hallie's story.**


	2. We Talk To Our Parents

**You know it's quite disheartening to know that people are reading Your story and not leaving anything for you to work from, so I'd just like to thank C S Williams for reviewing, even more so as He's the reason I'm writing so, thanks a million.**

**Anyway unto business; ****did I promise anyone an awkward chapter, if so well, here's a chapter anyway, enjoy**

****Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians .**

* * *

><p>After all the celebrations, fussing and joking, everyone started to leave the room until there was just Thalia, Chiron and Grover remaining.<p>

I sighed, "Do we really have to do this?" I asked Chiron as he gave both Annabeth and I a drachma coin.

"Yes" he said, "You do, you know they'll find out eventually, so wouldn't it be better to inform them on your own terms."

I gave myself in because I knew he did have a point, and being with Annabeth all these years, I've at least learnt to realise a loser's argument when I see one. I ran water from the sink at the corner of the room, and guided it to the middle of the room. There, I split the water into two balls of water on either sides of the room, one for me, the other for Annabeth. Whilst I did that, I remembered how over these past 4 years, since the war, it had become much easier to contact any of our godly parents. I thought that maybe they were still so thankful to us for saving Olympus, that they made themselves available to us most of the time.

'Yeah right' a voice in my head said, yeah, what was I thinking, it's the gods I'm talking about, when have they ever felt overly-grateful, let alone even the sincerest bit of gratitude towards any of their children. It's most probably, like Chiron told me that we've grown into our powers, and have become so good with them that it's hard for our parents to ignore us.

After parting the water, I threw a drachma coin into my ball of water and Annabeth, now on the other side of the room, did the same, I chanted the prayer to Iris and the ball of water changed to a mist of steam and through it, I saw my dad, and he was wearing a not-so-happy expression.

He seemed to be deep in thought, and though I didn't want to disturb him, I had to. I said in a quiet voice "dad"

He looked up, and noticing me, his face lightened up a bit, "Percy" his powerful voice boomed.

You'd have thought that upon remembering that he's missed his granddaughter's birth, he'd be just a little bit more embarrassed, but no such thing escaped his face.

That slightly angered me but I have long learned that anger against the gods is futile so I calmed down then said "well, I'd just like to tell you that we've decided to put Hallie's fate on hold for a while" He seemed quite confused at what I said but from the other side of the room, I could hear the shock in Athena's voice and it slightly pleased me.

"It's quite difficult to explain, but we've decided it's for the best if we do not inform her of her fate or of who she is until the fatal age".

Now his face seemed to have dropped and become sterner, at the same time. "Percy", his voice boomed. I could feel the anger welling up in him. It was like the waves, violently ushering in a storm.

"Percy, I do not take too lightly to jokes, so please, do explain" His voice sounded calmer now, I guess he's been taken those anger management techniques I suggested.

"Well you not being here was the last straw. If you can't put your grandchild before your petty feud, I ask you now not to interfere with her life as a mortal".

I was breathing slightly heavily when he said "are you asking me not to meet with my grandchild?"

"Yes dad" I said in a matter-of-factly tone "that's exactly what I'm asking, and it's not up for debate".

"Percy, do you know how hard it was for me to do that when Zeus asked me to do that with you, and now you ask me to do the same with Hallie"

I could see his true caring self come through again, and I almost felt sorry for him. I sighed "dad, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to trust us, we've thought it through, and it's the best choice".

I could see him concede a little so I said "I'll speak to you later", I ran my hand through the mist, disrupting it.

Annabeth had already finished her talk with Athena so I asked, "What did she say?"

"Well, after lots of arguing, she said that she trusts my decisions" a smile crept up her face as she continued "she also said that she hopes my judgement isn't being clouded by being with a certain someone".

I could tell that her words were watered down for my sake but even still, it's just like Athena to take a crack at me at every given chance.

I hadn't noticed Rachel come in, and when I did I sighed, obviously tired from all that had happened.

"Hi Rachel – huh, well you missed the party, if that's what we can call it."

She simply grinned and puffed saying "just my luck, I reach 18; my dad decides to allow me a little more freedom, and let's me choose my own career. Now 2 years later he back-tracks, introducing me to doctors, lawyers, socialites, you name it"

I smiled and said "yeah good to see that not much has changed over these past few years"

"You're kidding me right" she joked, "you've got a baby, of course everything's changed!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, so maybe some things have changed, but we'll stay the same right?" I lifted my brows.

She was a bit sad when she said "how can you say that, when you won't be spending anymore time at camp, and I'll barely get to see Hallie, because of all the glowing oracle stuff and even-

"Oh you worry to much Rachel" Annabeth butted in, "its all-right, everything's going to work out perfectly, so don't worry"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Rachel said in a Pouting tone while looking at Hallie "I'm sure it will" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so the next chapter is the star of Hallie's story, remember this is all the prologue, and the adventuring part is all to do with her so, till next time.<strong>

**P.S. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
